This invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder.
Recently, pulse code modulation (PCM) has been used in recording and reproducing sound signals to maintain an excellent sound quality. High fidelity video tape recorders convert sound signals into frequency-modulated (FM) signals and record the FM signals in magnetic tapes. Advanced 8-millimeter video tape recorders can handle both a PCM sound signal and an FM sound signal and record them simultaneously in a magnetic tape.
It is better to increase sound fidelities of video tape recorders, such as 8-millimeter video tape recorders.